1061 KISS FM
by GALLERY JB
Summary: what happens when you find out you married a rocstar with 3 other brothers the thing is you dont know he had 2 other brothers only one brother named joseph not nick and frankie...
1. intro

yo listen to this crank that soulja danni marcellis im 25 year's old i've got blonde hair with black streak's weird i know but hey my people's love it haha well anyway's i guess i should say something hmm i got nothing haha well i guess i can say that i've been taken for 4 year's now and to the most wonderful guy ever his name im pretty sure you know him his name is paul kevin jonas the second he is 26 brown curly hair and brown eye's to match it and i have known him and his brother's ever since they moved to dallas texas about 20 year's ago

_**past**_

_but mommy i don't wanna move i wanna stay here with all my friend's-six year old kevin whined_

_I'm sorry kevin but we have to move because of you're father's job you know that sweety and beside's it look's like joseph is happy we're moving so why can't you be happy-denise asked her oldest son_

_mommy mommy when is my baby brother going to be here-5 year old joseph asked his mother_

_you're little brother will be on this planet in about 4 months sweety-denise replied to her second oldest son_

_why can't he be here now mommy-little joseph asked_

_i will tell you wehn you're old enough baby-denise said smiling_

_meanwhile..._

_sweetheart's we're here-denise said to her sleeping son's_

_i wanna go back home-little kevin said_

_we can't sweety it's just not possible and look there's a young girl go play with her while you're father and i gets some of this stuff in the house since i'm not able to do much_

_yes mommy-kevin sighed then went up to the young girl_

_hi my name is joseph what's you'res-joseph asked her_

_i'm danni and who's this curly headed freak-little danni said_

_i'm kevin and that wasn't nice-kevin said_

_have you seen you're hair-danni said while laughing a little_

_hey i like you you're awesome for messing with my brother wanna be best friend's danni-joseph replied to her_

_sure best friend and what about you curly-little danni asked_

_my name is kevin not curly-little kevin told her_

_fine what about you kevin-she asked him_

_sure..i'll be you're best friend too-kevin said smiling_

**_present..._**


	2. Chapter 1

kevin damn it why do you alway's do that-i replied laughing because kevin was hiding behind our bedroom door that way when i walked in he could jump out and tickle me like he is now

well because it's fun danni plus it's payback from when you kept calling me curly so don't get to glad that i remembered that day we first met-kevin said while planting a kiss on my forehead

aw but that day was fun k-bear i mean you and joe just like came up to me and said hi wanna be best friend's and bweside's you weren't smiling so i had to get you to smile sometime-i said laughing

hey guy's welcome back to106.1 KISS FM. Dalls,Texas i'm you're host Danni Marcellis and i have my intern with me today so how's about you introduce yourself-"i said

hey everyone im ashlee davis and this is my very first day under the workship of the famous danni marcellis which im super excited about you're like my hero danni-"she said

wow guy's did you hear that i'm her hero i feel super loved haha and thank's so much for making me you're hero that really mean's alot to me ashlee-"i said smiling at her in which she returned

you're very welcome danni i just can't believe i actually got the job to be you're intern-"she said

well guy's you know her somewhat now and you heard her on the radio with me so now let's get to the caller's shall we ashlee and how about you answer the first caller-"i told her

oh my god seriously danni thank's well anyway's everyone as you know im answering caller #1 so caller what's you're name-"she said with a bright smile on her face

h-h-hi i was wondering if i could ask danni a question about something important-"the caller asked kinda nervous

sure caller what's you're question-"i said to him

well i-i-i was wondering if you w-w-would marry me danni-"he said smiling through the phone i could tell


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2

haha well i don't know i don't think my boyfriend would want me to marry a caller-"i replied laughing a little

hmm well then i guess i'll just have to beat this guy who has my girlfriend-"he said laughing

oh my god k-bear is that you-"i said laughing because i used his nickname

danni you know how i don't like being called that where everyone else can hear-"he replied whining

haha im sorry kevin but i don't know-"i replied sad

well then how about this turn around-"he told me and i did what he said

oh my god ladie's and gentlemen please welcome my boyfriend kevin jonas in here-"i said to my listener's

what's up everyone im kevin jonas and i'm the amazingly handsome,gorgeous,sweet,etc. boyfriend of danni marcellis haha i'm kidding but i would like to know her answer to my question-"he replied to the listener's,me and ashlee

well then everyone start calling in and tell me what i should say but i already have my answer i just want to know what ya'll think i should say-"i replied smiling

soon everyone was calling in telling me i should say yes and saying i shouldnt or they would hurt me jeez some of these fan's can be hostile haha oh well i love kevin and im deffinetly gonna say yes to marrying him because i love him not because he's a jonas brother but because he's my best friend,boyfriend,and amazing advice giver haha

so danni what's you're answer so i know if i have to hide from the public-he asked me

well i guess my answer is...-i replied with a dramatic pause

come on danni don't make me wait in agony-kevin said laughing

haha well then my answer is...yes-i said into the radio mic so everyone could hear my answer toward's the man i love so much


End file.
